


Chrissy and delta vs It

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Original Work
Genre: Scary Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Chrissy and delta vs It

prepare for some small frights cause pennywise is comingChrissy was wearing red and pink pajamas

Night delta Chrissy said

Night Chrissy delta said

Chrissy went to bed

In Chrissy's dream

Chrissy was walking in a park when someone was behind her It was begmax

Dad Chrissy said

Hello sweetie pie I missed you and why is angry Luigi Alive I told you to kill him

I'm not going to kill him Chrissy said as begmax opened his mouth to show sharp teeth and a black bloody tongue

Chrissy walked back get away from me she said and hit her ommitrix but it just beeped and went black

Come to papa begmax said

AHHHH Chrissy said and realized she was on the floor

Chrissy what's wrong delta asked m-my da-d Chrissy said and saw a clown out the window and screamed .

Clown Chrissy said I hate clowns

So does Bill delta said besides no one is out for you if anything people are usually after angry Luigi delta said

Now get some rest delta said .

So some one is tracking you down delta asked

Later Delta and chrissy was taking a walk

so you sure your okay delta said 

Sort of Chrissy said and looked at the sewers

Hello little one it said

Chrissy got scared

Delta help Chrissy said

What is it delta said

Chrissy pointed at the sewer nothing was there

But Chrissy said

Look I'll prove your seeing things because I got a plan delta said .

Hello Chrissy pennywise said

Surprise motherfucker Chrissy said and shapesifted back into delta

What the pennywise asked as delta tackled him down and the two started wrestling

Delta punched Pennywise as Pennywise kicked delta to a wall as delta jumped Pennywise scrathed her eye

Chrissy Looked at her Ommitrix and adjusted it .

Purple goop went on Chrissy 

Goop Jumped over and punched pennywise in the face who tried to shoot her but the bullet got stuck in goop. then delta spin dashed pennywise in the back and then kicked him out the window

Chrissy timed out


End file.
